His Arms Around Her
by Rachel Mantegna
Summary: Bella and Jacob are going fishing. Chaos ensues. Bella/Jake. AU.


**A/N This is based on something that happened to me. Most of it is made up, though. This happened between my friend and I, so obviously the romance parts are coming from my imagination.**

This story takes place in the wonderful world of romantic Bella/Jacob. Don't even bother reading if you're hardcore Team Edward.

I wrote this story while up at my cottage, so just for you really non-outdoorsy people, here are some words you might need to know:  
Pontoon: It's a really big boat, normally slow.  
Tackle Box: It's a box where you keep your fishing hooks and lures.  
Lures: Bait. Instead of worms, they are plastic objects with hooks in them used to attract fish.  
Marina: Where a bunch of boats are tied up.

Slight back-story: Jacob imprinted on Bella after he phased. Bella had fallen for him, so she never jumped off the cliff. The Cullens never came back. Now Bella and Jacob are engaged, and ready for some fluff!

Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it were.

"But Jake," Bella moaned, "I hate fishing!"

"I know, I know. But the Sue said we could use the boat for the week, and I think we should take advantage of it," Jacob told his fiancée calmly.

Bella's dad, Charlie, had married Sue Clearwater a few years after the Cullens had left. It amazed Bella how it didn't hurt to think about the night Edward left her anymore. Now Bella had her sun, and he was there permanently. And she was happy now. Her heart was healed by the magical power of the imprint. But now, he was making her go fishing and she questioned her love's sanity.

"But what's so great about fishing?" Bella inquired, hands on her hips.

"Here, let me show you," Jake grinned as he slammed the trunk of his car, filled with fishing equipment. He walked behind his imprint, and wrapped his burning arms around her. He angled her right arm outwards, like she would if she was holding a fishing pole. He then cradled her waist using his left arm and rested his head on her left shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck and his heart beating against her back as he pressed his entire body against hers.

"Let me show you how to cast, honey," he whispered in an incredibly alluring voice. He moved her outstretched right arm backwards, and made a motion of moving it forward. She was hypnotized by his feel.

"Fine," she managed to choke out, now completely open to going. Jacob smiled as he pressed his warm lips against her neck. He pulled away, but only to be held back by Bella. She kept a firm grip around his wrists and pulled him back towards her. He placed a gentle kiss upon her waiting lips before she let him go.

He passed her on her right side, grabbing her hand. He walked her to the passenger side of his Rabbit, opening the door.

"M'lady," he mumbled. She giggled, giving him a quiet, 'thank you'.

He closed her door gently, then ran around to his side. He got into his car and started making his way towards the marina, where the pontoon boat was waiting. Jacob sighed, knowing Bella wasn't going to enjoy the trip as much as he led on.

They pulled up to the marina, and started to unpack the car. There were multiple tackle boxes, some fresh bait, a couple of fishing rods, a camera in case they got lucky and a cooler holding their lunches.

Once they had gotten onto the boat, Jacob claimed driving. Bella took a seat beside the steering wheel. As Jacob pulled away from the dock, Bella wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't know whether to look forward to their trip or not. As long as he put his arms around her, it didn't really matter.

Jacob steered the boat into open waters. Bella just stared at his hands, admiringly. She didn't comprehend how he could be so good at driving a boat. He had never done it much before. Just like the motorcycles. He caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked through a grin.

"Nothing, nothing. Just, amazing how you can drive, well, everything," she admitted sheepishly, stumbling over her own words.

Jake's smile grew wider. He nodded his head away from Bella, signaling for her to come and join him with the driving. She stood up beside him, waiting for Jacob to do something. He put his arms around her and took her cold hands in his warm ones. He closed their hands together on the steering wheel, and they drove the boat together.

To Bella's dismay, he soon pulled away and prepared to drop the anchor into semi-transparent blue water. She couldn't see the bottom, but she could see a few feet deep.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked, still looking down into the water.

"This is a pretty good fishing spot... I think," he replied, unsurely while dropping the anchor into the water. He grabbed the two fishing rods and started to put fresh worms on them.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed.

"What?" Jacob replied in the same tone.

"You're using real worms?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because. It's so mean," Bella blushed. Though Jacob would never admit it, he loved how much she cared about living things - even worms. But, he loved teasing her more.

"You don't want to put worms on a hook while fishing?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, "You do realize that defeats the entire purpose, right?"

"Yes. But we have lures, don't we?" She asked pleadingly. Jacob knew for a fact that lures didn't work nearly as well as worms, but you did catch bigger fish with them.

Jacob sighed dramatically and opened the tackle box. He proceeded to pick two colorful lures out of the box and attach them to the hooks.

The pair cast their lines into the water. They sat on opposite sides of the boat, staring intently at their bobbers.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was bored out of her mind. They had spent all that time without noise or contact, staring at one spot in the water. Spots facing away from each other. Which meant they couldn't look at each other.

"Jake," Bella started. Jacob turned his head to see Bella's beautiful brown eyes bored and dull, "I'm so bored! I haven't gotten a bite since we've been here. And you haven't put your arms around me," she pouted. Jacob grinned and reeled in his line. He walked across the boat to where his imprint sat and wrapped his arms around her. They kept their hands interlocked around the fishing rod. Jacob leaned in to give Bella a light kiss when a huge tug pulled them towards the edge of the pontoon.

"Jacob!" Bella yelped.

"Just hold on to the pole, Bells," he said quickly.

Jacob started to pull back the pole, and reel in the line at the same time. The fish pulled back just as strongly. Jacob didn't reel in the line right away and tried to tire the strong fish out.

Eventually, the fish started partly hopping out of the water. Jacob pulled back harder on the pole. The fish started being dragged towards the boat, very reluctantly. Jacob was able to get it directly under the fishing rod. He grasped Bella's hand in his and they reeled in the fish together.

When it broke the surface of the water, they saw it was an eight-pound largemouth bass.

Bella looked up towards Jacob, a look of amazement in her eyes. Jacob smiled down at her, and placed a light kiss on her lips. He was pulled away when the bass started flopping on the end of the line.

Bella slipped out from Jacob's embrace so he could unhook the fish. He was able to wrap his huge hand around the entire fish. He used his other hand to take the hook out of the fish's mouth.

"So, should we take it home or let it go?" Jacob asked.

"Let it go! But let's get pictures first," Bella said, pulling her camera out. She got a picture of Jacob and the fish, and then one of the couple and fish together. Bella wouldn't dare touch the bass.

"So we're letting it go?" Jacob still held the largemouth bass tightly.

"Yep," Bella responded. Jacob leaned over the side of the boat and slipped the fish back into the water. He walked to where Bella sat and put his hand gently on the side of her face. She wrinkled her nose.

"Jake," she moaned, "Your hands smell like fish. Go put them in the water and then come back," she folded her arms over her chest, finalizing her command.

Jacob rolled his dark eyes jokingly and walked to the side of the boat. Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. He didn't dip his hands into the water, but he jumped in.

"Jake!" Bella screamed, running to the side of the boat. She looked down into the water. She couldn't see her fiancée. She frantically ran to the other side of the pontoon and searched the water again. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed on to the railing and leaned dangerously close to the water.

A large figure broke the surface of the water and grabbed her upper arms. Jacob pulled Bella into the cool water, completely soaking her.

"Jacob!" She shrieked when both their heads were out of the water again. She looked towards Jacob through her glare, where he was laughing hysterically.

"C'mon, Bells," he said through his laughter, "It's funny!"

To be honest, Bella was biting back a smile. She didn't want him to know she thought it was funny.

"No. It's not."

"Aw, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Bella splashed water at him roughly, while kicking her legs to keep her head above water. The water was calm that day, so she had no trouble.

Jacob pretended that the pathetic splash Bella sent his way really affected him. He sputtered out water and blinked his eyes repeatedly at quick speeds. He used his hands to wipe excess water off his face and thought he had done a decent job at convincing his love.

Bella pouted. She knew Jacob was faking but didn't say anything. She turned her glare towards the water. Suddenly, she thought about the fish that might be swimming by her feet and got frightened. She knew how big some of the fish grew in this area, and she also knew the sizes of their teeth.

"Jake," she choked out.

Jacob mistook the voice as her being upset with him and quickly stringed out apologetic words, "I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I-thought-you-would-think-it-was-funny-I'm-sorry-"

His words came out in a blur. Bella couldn't pick much of it up, but there were many apologies.

"I'm not mad, Jake. But... fish," she said, sounding completely unintelligent.

"Yes, there are fish in the water. Very good, Bells," he teased.

"But, there are some big fish. With big teeth," she crinkled her eyebrows, forming a trademark crease.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. The irony was too much, "Wait. So you asked the bloodsuckers to bite you and turn you into a leech - no fear - but you're afraid of a fish? Afraid of them biting you?"

Bella went back from worrying to pouting. She turned her gaze away from Jacob, not wanting to see him. When she finally looked back go where he had been treading water, he was gone. She sighed, knowing he was up to something.

Soon enough, she felt a tight grip around her right leg, pulling her downwards and submerging her. When she was face to face with Jacob, she saw that even underwater, he was grinning ear to ear. She tried not to smile.

He pressed a soft kiss against her cheek as they were submerged, the pulled her up to the surface. She wordless swam towards the boat and tried to pull herself up by the side. She didn't have enough upper body strength to do it.

"Let me go first," Jacob's voice came from behind her, "And I'll pull you up."

In seconds, he was able to pull himself over the side of the boat. This time, Bella had a plan.

Jacob leaned forward and extended his warm hand to Bella. She grabbed it with both hands, and threw all of her weight to the side of the boat. She planted her feet on the side of the pontoon and focused all her weight on pulling Jacob off the boat.

Jacob knew what she was trying to do. He deserved it for pulling her in earlier. So, he helped her and fell in. He would do anything to make her smile. When he broke the surface again, he saw that smile he would die for. He smile was mirroring.

"So now we're even. Ready to go?" Jacob asked, still smiling.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Jacob once again got onto the boat and extended his hand. This time, Bella took it and actually got into the boat. Only then did she realize how cold the air was.

Jacob saw her shivering, and quickly held her from behind. She melted into him as he rested his head on top of hers. They stayed in that position until Jacob could feel Bella's skin warming. He reluctantly let go and started the boat.

They made their way to the marina and docked. The couple collected their things and repacked the car. They each got into the Rabbit and smiled at each other.

"So, was fishing boring?" Jacob grinned. Bella leaned towards him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"No. No, not at all." 

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
